1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cytotrienins I, II, III and IV, a process for preparing the same and anti-tumor agents containing the same as the active ingredient.
2. Description of the Background
Recent studies have demonstrated that many oncogene products act as signal transduction molecules and activation of such products induces neoplasia of cells. A number of oncogene products have been identified and it has now become clear that more than 50% of oncogenes encode tyrosine kinase, and these oncogenes are closely related to malignant transformation of cells and to retention of cancer morphology. Thus, it is considered that a compound which inhibits the functions of these oncogene products might be a potential anti-tumor agent and, hence, there is a need for additional anti-tumor agents having such a mode of action.
In addition, although many anti-tumor compounds have already been developed, a need still exists for additional anti-tumor agents having a new and different chemical structure.